Mistakes
by KoreanJuliette
Summary: ."Marry me." I demanded. "...What?" I knew that he hated me, but I didn't care. I always got everything I wanted. And that was never going to change. ღღ SasuHina ღღ.


**A.N. If you have noticed that this chapter is strangely like another story, it might be because it _is_ the same story. Somehow, my story got deleted and I seriously have no idea why. Sorry though to the people who had been waiting for me to update. I have the chapter ready and done but I'll post it up a week from now. To those who have not yet read this story, I want to say thank you for at least clicking on this link. Please read the whole chapter and review; telling me if it was good, okay, or if it sucked. Thanks!**

"Excuse me. Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" I shouted to the top of my throat.

Surprisingly, the cab stopped. The driver rolled down his window.

"Git in." He said with a strange accent.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

What in heaven's name did he say?

"I said, git in the fucking car. Do you want a cab ride or not?" He spat.

"O-oh." I replied, embarrassed.

Now, you must know that this man was highly un-proper. He looked as if he didn't shave in months, and he smelled incredibly dirty.

But, I had to get to my new apartment somehow, right?

I reluctantly got into the cab.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked as he started to drive.

"U-um. If you would, 4325 Columbus Circle please." I answered, reading the address off the piece of paper my father had given me.

"Damn, girl. That place is pretty fucking expensive. Must be nice to live there." He commented as he drove.

"A-ah. I-I'm particularly new to this area. So…I wouldn't really k-know for myself." I replied honestly.

"Yeah. Okay. Here we are." He said after a few minutes. He paused. "Gonna cost you a hundred."

I gave him the money and quickly walked out of the cab.

I looked up at the building which was going to be my new room. My room cost the most, and it was the, mind you, best in the whole city. Penthouse, to be exact.

Father had bought it for me when I told him I was going to move out. I hadn't exactly thought that he would _buy_ me the penthouse of the most expensive hotel in the city. Really. I wanted to live on my own, buy my own room, and just…well, I just wanted to be independent for a while.

But Father wouldn't allow that. I refused to let him help, but he had his ways. He bought the penthouse for me, and deposited three-hundred-and-nine million dollars in my bank account as 'starting money'. Even for me, that was an incredible amount of money to start with.

He did, however, let me choose my job. At this point, I didn't feel independent at all. Three-hundred-and-nine million dollars couldn't even be spent in 40 years, no matter how much I lavished and pampered myself. At least he had not picked a job for me. If he had, I would have just moved back to the mansion.

But allow me to introduce myself. I am Hyuga Hinata, age seventeen. I am the heir and soon-to-be successor of the very, very, _very_ wealthy Hyuga corporate of Japan. If you haven't heard of the Hyuga corps, then my dear, you have been living under a rock. Seriously. My sister is Hyuga Hanabi who is 14 years and my father is Hyuga Hiashi. But of course you must know that. I have an older cousin, Hyuga Neji, who is an intelligent and ingenious man of the Hyugas. Even I must admit. Although he is not in the main Hyuga family bloodline, he certainly looks like one and is partly respected even by the main bloodlines. Like myself. His father is Hyuga Hizashi, but he had passed away when Neji was about 8 or 9 years old.

If you are wondering _why_ I had moved out of the comforts of the Hyuga mansion, I can't blame you. Such a life must seem so calm and exhilarating. And it is. But like for everything, I become bored. I wanted to see how it was like to live fully by yourself, and that was how I planned it to be. But like I had said earlier, Father did not let me. And, like usual, flooded me with comforts I already had at the estate. The good thing of this all was that I would learn how to direct and control some sort of business or job. And in doing this, maybe, just maybe, I would be fully ready, or at least a bit prepared of what was in store for me when Father died. But I did not like to think of him passing away, nor would that happen in a while. He was only 43, and I'd like to think he had quite a bit of life in him. I _do_ want to enjoy my youth as much as possible, and becoming an heir to hundreds of companies when I was only 17 years of age would not be very enjoyable.

The doorman had opened the door for me when I walked in. A cool, subtle breeze gently blew my silky blackish-dark purple hair and my vitality shone to only half of it's extent.

I had not slept for the entire 12 hour flight. Even on private jet.

Still, the wealthy people around me looked very impressed.

I strolled to the front desk and told them my name. They looked up and smiled, telling me that they were very glad to have me and that my luggage was already in my room. One of the women there gave me my key. I politely said my thank you's to the people who were so kind, and pressed the elevator button, causing it to light up with a soft, yellowish gleam.

Then, I heard a small ding and the elevator door gradually opened. Walking inside, I had spotted someone that I thought looked slightly familiar.

He had dark black hair, charcoal eyes, and he was wearing a small scowl on his face. He didn't look very old, and in fact, he looked as either seventeen or eighteen also. He wore a casual v-neck shirt and some black pants.

How…weird.

As he walked into the elevator, the doors began to close.

I caught myself staring at him for a very short period of time and looked at my cell to distract myself.

Hyugas do NOT get caught staring at other people.

Finally, the elevator dinged again and the doors opened.

He walked out and went to the same direction as I was walking to.

He stopped to a room next to the stairs that led to the door of my penthouse.

I zipped open my Louis Vuitton designer bag and began to search for my keys.

"Hey. You." Said a low voice.

I turned around. It was that familiar looking man.

"H-huh?" I stupidly stuttered back.

"Your keys." He said blandly as he handed me my keys.

"Oh. T-thanks."

I walked up the stairs and used the key to open the door.

Inside, all my luggage was neatly stacked next to the fireplace area. There were a few stylish Italian leather couches in the room, a large flat screen, a clean, roomy, and stocked kitchen, 3 doors where the rooms of the penthouse were supposed to be, and 2 bathrooms. The ceilings were high, so it felt incredibly spacey and since it was a penthouse, it was naturally very bright.

I liked- no, scratch that.

I _loved _this place.

Flinging myself onto one of the chic couches, I laughed.

This was going to be oh-so-very fun.

**Please review~!**


End file.
